The Reason I am in your Life
by jes88
Summary: Arizona and Callie are enjoying their life as a stable couple living together but what happens when a person who has a grudge against Arizona comes to Seattle?
1. Chapter 1

Title- The Reason I am in Your Life (1/5)

Author- Jessie

Rating- K

Pairings- Callie/Arizona

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own the characters other than the Jenkins and Dr. Carter.

Summary- Arizona and Callie are enjoying their life as a stable couple living together but what happens when a person who has a grudge against Arizona comes to Seattle?

Arizona looked over at her sleeping girlfriend as she put on her watch. She knew Callie was exhausted. She had woken her up at three in the morning climbing into bed. Arizona looked at her watch and sighed. She hated the thought of looking into those pretty brown eyes of her tired girlfriend and telling her that she had to get up for another twelve to fifteen hour day at work. Arizona sat on the side of the bed and ran a hand through Callie's sleep tousled hair.

"Callie? Wake up, sweetheart." she said, running her hand along Callie's exposed arm.

"Hmm? What time is it?" Callie mumbled.

"Twenty pass seven."

Callie groaned, knowing she had to get up. "Don't wanna go. Too tired."

Arizona gave a small smile to Callie's child fit. "Sweetie, you have to go but maybe you could talk to the chief about cutting out early?"

"I'll try." Callie said into her pillow.

"I'm going to go in. I will see you at lunch?"

"K."

Arizona leaned in to give Callie a kiss on her cheek before standing up. As she walked towards to the door she pulled the blanket with her causing Callie to groan.

"I hate you." Callie yelled out.

"I love you too." Arizona smiled as she left the apartment.

Outside of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital stood Tabatha Jenkins, who for the past four months had learned everything about this hospital and it's staff. One staff member in particular, Dr. Arizona Robbins, head of PEDS. She has waited six years for this moment. She watched Callie walk pass her to the nearest coffee cart and followed her.

"Cappuccino, please."

"Dr. Torres? Of Orthopedics?"

"That's me."

"Tabatha Jenkins." she extended her hand which Callie shook politely.

"Ms. Jenkins, is there something I can help you with?"

"Um, well I have this friend who broke his leg and I was wondering how long will it be before he can walk again?"

"Well, it depends on how fast his body heals and how bad the break is. Is he a patient here?"

"No, well he was but he was released. I was just concerned. Thank you Dr. Torres."

The two women shook hands again. Jenkins got five steps out when she turned back to Callie.

"Dr. Torres?"

Callie looked up. "Yes?"

"Are you seeing Dr. Arizona Robbins?"

Callie was surprised by the question but she was not ashamed to answer. "Yes, I am."

"Well, I'd like to give her something."

Callie was confused for a moment. Then suddenly everything seemed to go into slow motion. She saw the gun Jenkins had pulled but she felt herself not being able to move. Three bullets hit Callie, causing her to fall to the ground. She was speechless. She could hear screams and could see the beautiful blue sky but was completely stunned. She had been shot. She pressed her hands to her abdomen and could feel the blood running out of her. The next thing she saw was total darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Reason I am in you Life (2/5)

Derek Shepherd, Mark Sloan, and Owen Hunt stood on the second floor discussing their course of action towards their patient when they heard the shots. They quickly ducked down then quietly looked around for possible victims. Mark spun around and looked out the window, shocked at what he saw. From the far distance he saw Callie fall to the ground. Before Shepherd and Hunt could grasp at what Mark saw he was halfway down the stairs. The two men raced after him.

"Callie!" Mark yelled as he slid to her head.

He pulled off his scrub shirt and pressed it to Callie's abdomen wounds.

"Come on, let's get her to the O.R." Hunt said.

Mark nodded, picking her up, carrying her behind Hunt.

"Take her to the conference room until police get here. DO NOT leave her unattended." Derek Shepherd ordered.

He quickly got out his blackberry to text Arizona.

Arizona signed the last bit of paperwork for her most recent patient.

"Dr. Grey, order an MRI and a CT scan and page me when you're ready."

Lexie Grey nodded as they both heard Arizona's phone go off. Arizona picked it up half thinking that it was Callie sending her a dirty text that she could just laugh off. She was not expecting what she got.

'Robbins, need you ASAP on the main floor out front. Callie's been shot.'

All of the color drained from Arizona's face.

"Take these. I'll be back to finish them." Arizona said quickly and raced off.

She didn't want to wait for the elevator so she bolted down the stairs. She almost ran Shepherd down but he was able to hold her off.

"I have to see her."

"No Arizona, you can't. Not yet. She's been taken into surgery."

"How bad?" she asked him but when he didn't answer she grabbed his lab coat. "How bad?"

"I don't know. All I saw were the two shots to her abdomen. It happened too fast."

Arizona's legs suddenly felt numb, like they were about to come out from underneath her. She put a hand to her forehead. Tears began to run down her face.

"I can't lose her. I can't. I can't. I can't." she continued to repeat until Shepherd grabbed her shoulders.

"You're not going to. Come with me."

He walked her to the window of the conference room and pointed.

"Do you know this woman?" he asked.

"Is she the one who shot Callie?"

"Yes."

Arizona starred at the woman sitting silently in the room. It took a moment but then it suddenly hit her.

"Jenkins." she whispered.

"What?" Shepherd asked.

Before he got an answer she was already in the room.

"Why?"

"Frustrating is it? Waiting on news about whether someone you love is alive or not."

Arizona shook her head, confused.

"You killed my son… and now I hope that I'm able to give you that same pain. The pain of losing the person that means the most to you."

"You son of!" Arizona lunged at her but was held back by Shepherd.

"If she dies!"

"Robbins!" Shepherd yelled, pulling her from the room.

He got her to an empty corner but he let her go. Arizona paced back and forth, her blood boiling from the anger she felt. Her heart racing from the fear that Jenkins could possibly give her that pain of losing that one person that means the most to her.

"Arizona, who is that?" Shepherd asked.

She took a deep breath. "Tabatha Jenkins. I treated her son, Bobby Jenkins, six years ago. Eight year old with Neurofibromatosis type-1. We found some tumors and requested that we go in. The surgery got complicated and Bobby died on the table."

"Do you know what cause it to get complicated?"

Arizona thought for a moment but couldn't remember.

"Um, I-I don't know." she sighed.

"Ok." he had her sit down.

Barely five minutes went by before the police showed up. They read Jenkins her rights and she was handcuffed. As the police walked her pass the waiting area she yelled out to Arizona.

"I hope she dies! I hope you feel what I feel!"

Arizona launched out of her chair to run after her but Shepherd stopped her.

"Don't Arizona. You need to be here for Callie. Not in a jail cell of your own."

Callie's name being spoken stopped her. He was right. She needed her. Arizona sat back down to continue playing the waiting game. The next she knew her pager went off. Checking it she sighed.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Little Grey. She's ready for me to perform an MRI and a CT scan on a recent patient."

"Ok, I'll go. Then get someone to fill in."

Arizona nodded as Shepherd left. She put her head in her hands. She wanted to cry. Suddenly she felt a hand rub her back. Looking up she saw her good friend, Teddy Altman.

"I'm sorry. I've been in surgery and I just found out." Teddy said, sitting down next to her.

"Have you found out anything?"

Arizona shook her head. She leaned back in the chair as Teddy continued to rub her upper back for support.

"I can't lose her, Teddy."

"You won't. Callie's strong. She'll pull through."

"I was going to take her to the park for lunch. We haven't had a nice quiet meal together in weeks."

Teddy smiled. "What do you two like to eat together?"

"Pizza." Arizona chuckled. "With the works."

The two women looked up to see Dr. Hunt walking towards them. Arizona jumped out of her chair.

"How is she?"

"She's in recovery. We removed the two bullets from her abdomen and repaired the damages. Her shoulder wound was a through and through. We patched it up as well. We are going to watch her closely. Those

bullets did some pretty bad damage."

Arizona nodded, wanting nothing more than to beat the living crap out of Jenkins for doing this to Callie.

"Can I see her?"

Hunt nodded, taking her to Callie's room. It was weird she thought. She had been in these rooms tons of times but never had she thought of being the loved one, sitting in a plastic chair and waiting. Waiting to see if her girlfriend will wake up. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and squeezed lightly.

"Hey, sweetheart. It's me. I see you're getting the rest you need. Please don't take too long because I don't know how long I can go without seeing those gorgeous brown eyes of yours.


	3. Chapter 3

The Reason that I am in your Life ch. 3

Hours went by and Arizona kept herself busy by doing paperwork Little Grey gave her. Everyone stopped by from time to time to check up on her and Callie.

"You need to eat something." Arizona looked up from her paperwork to see Teddy at the door.

"I don't want to leave."

"Thought as much." Teddy pulled two chicken ceasar salads from behind her back.

Arizona smiled as Teddy gave her one. "Thank you."

"How's she doing?" Teddy asked as they sat and ate.

"No change." Arizona sighed.

They chatted for a few until Teddy realized that she was going to be late for her surgery. She stood up and

took their trash. Just as she was about to leave she turned around.

"Hey, don't let it go too long before you eat again."

Arizona smiled. "I won't."

"I'll hold you to that."

As daylight hours turned into night the paperwork was going unfinished as the only thing on Arizona's mind was that night six years ago.

"_Ms. Jenkins." Arizona greeted with a smile. "Bobby, how are you?"_

"_Ok, Dr. Robbins."_

"_Ms. Jenkins, Dr. Carter and I have looked over Bobby's scans and found numerous tumors. He's going to need surgery. The sooner the better."_

"_How many?" Jenkins asked._

"_We counted three. The one I'm most concerned about is the tumor that is on the spine. Please understand that there are risks but I assure you that Bobby is in the best of care."_

_Jenkins nodded. "Ok."_

_Arizona nodded and looked over at the intern. "Prep the patient. Bobby, I will see you in alittle bit, ok?" she smiled at the boy who smiled back._

_Arizona left the room but just outside Jenkins stopped her._

"_Dr. Robbins!"_

_Arizona turned around. "Yes?"_

"_Do you think he can make it. I mean he's just a little boy."_

"_Ms. Jenkins, Bobby is a strong young boy and I have great faith that he will do well. Surgery is risky on anyone but trust me when I tell you that I will do my best."_

Arizona heard a groan that shook her out of her daydream.

"Callie?"

Callie moved her head back and forth, licking her lips and crunching her features from discomfort.

"Arizona?" she whispered.

"Yeah baby, it's me." Arizona smiled , squeezing Callie's hand lightly. "How are you feeling?" she asked , pouring a cup of water for her.

Callie took a sip through the straw letting the water moisten her dry throat.

"Like someone used my gut as a punching bag."

"More like target practice."

Callie went to chuckle but it hurt too much and her chuckle turned into a groan. Arizona was quickly on her feet.

"Do you want some more meds?"

"Maybe later." Callie looked at her. "You need to get some sleep. You look like hell."

Arizona snorted, brushing her knuckles across Callie's cheek. "You look worst than me. Besides, I prefer to have someone to snuggle up to so as long as you are here, so am I."

"Arizona."

"Don't Arizona me. I'm staying. Go back to sleep. I'll be right here."

Callie nodded and fell back to sleep. Arizona kissed her on her forehead. When she heard Callie's breathing even out she made her way to the nurse's station.

"Can you page Dr. Hunt?" Arizona asked the nurse.

The nurse nodded and Arizona pulled out her blackberry.

"Hello?" Teddy answered.

"I didn't wake you, did I ?"

"No, I'm just finishing up some paperwork. What's up?"

"Callie woke up."

"That's great."

"Yeah. Listen, I need a favor but you don't have to do it. I mean I understand."

"Arizona!"

"Yes?"

"What is it?"

"Oh, I need a few things from the apartment. A change of clothes for Callie and me, a blanket, and a pillow. Mark should have a key if Cristina isn't there."

"Ok."

"Thank you." Arizona clicked off the line.

She went back to sit in the plastic chair next to Callie. Grabbing Callie's hand her mind went back to that day.

"_Dr. Carter, BP and vitals are good. We're good." Arizona announced._

_In the middle of the procedure every monitor went off._

"_What the hell!"_

"_BP is dropping, Dr. Robbins."_

"_What? How? Do you see anything?"_

"_He's crashing!"_

_A nurse rushed over with the crash cart._

"_Clear!" Arizona said as she pressed the paddles to the boy's chest._

"_Nothing! Again! Clear!" Arizona yelled._

_She did this a few more times but was unsuccessful at reviving the boy. Arizona's shoulders slumped._

"_Dammit!" she shouted._

"_Time of death, 3:32." Dr. Carter said._

_Teddy stood at the doorway of Callie's room. She looked at Arizona, who seemed to be spaced out. She set the things Arizona had asked for on the small couch at the corner of the room. She kneeled next to her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder causing Arizona to jump alittle._

"_Oh Teddy, I'm sorry. Did you?"_

"_They're over there." _

_Arizona looked at the couch and smiled. "Thank you."_

"_No problem. How is she?"_

"_Good. Hunt gave her some more meds for the pain."_

"_When was the last time you ate?"_

_Arizona just looked at her._

"_Arizona! All right. Come on."_

"_But?"_

"_No buts. You know Callie would want you to eat instead of lying in another bed because you passed out. Come on." Teddy tugged on her arm to get her to stand up._

_After a twenty minute breather and a nice meal to fill her up Arizona headed back to Callie's room as Teddy headed back home._


	4. Chapter 4

The Reason I am in your Life ch.4

Three days later…

Arizona woke up to the sound of chatter. She blinked away the sleep and focused her attention on the conversation that was going on.

"I want to keep you for another day and if everything goes well I will release you tomorrow." Hunt stated.

Callie groaned. "Hunt, I'm fine. I want to go home. Rest in my own bed. Let's save this bed for someone who really needs it."

"Calliope, if Hunt says you're staying then you're staying."

They both looked over at Arizona who had sat up. Callie groaned again.

"I'll check on you later, Dr. Torres." Hunt said before leaving.

Arizona stood up, walking over to Callie's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I feel fine which is why I want to go home."

"Callie, you were shot multiple times. The damage was pretty bad from what Hunt told me and I think he

wants to be safe than sorry."

"I'm just so bored." Callie sighed. "There's only so much Law and Order I can take."

Arizona chuckled. "I know."

"One more day?"

"One more day and IF Hunt clears you we will go home."

The women looked hard at each other before Callie sighed again, rolling her head back. Silence filled the room until an odd growl sounded. Callie looked at Arizona with a raised eyebrow.

"Hungry, are we?"

She smiled , patting her stomach. "I guess I am. I'm going to head to the cafeteria for a quick bite."

"Get me a chocolate pudding cup?"

"Maybe." Arizona smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

Arizona was quietly eating her lunch while reading the daily paper when someone abruptly sat down causing her to jump in her seat.

"Jesus!"

Teddy looked at the stricken woman and chuckled. "Sorry."

"S'okay." she said, willing her heart to slow the rapid beating.

"How's Callie doing?"

"Good. Hunt wants her to stay another day, which she's not happy about it."

They both chuckled.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you and Callie so don't order any dinner tonight."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, and that is all I'm saying. Just make sure Callie doesn't get any hospital food."

"Oh, she'll love that." she smiled.

Teddy looked at her watch. "Oh, I gotta go. Surgery in five minutes. I'll see you later."

"Okay."

Arizona watched Teddy leave before finishing up her food and heading back to Callie's room.

While Arizona was gone, Callie was keeping herself occupied by watching the news on TV. She didn't notice at first that someone was watching her. It wasn't until she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye that caused her to look, finding Mark standing at the doorway.

"Hey, you!" she said. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Mark slowly entered. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that." he said, looking down at his hands that were rubbing together.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Patients and surgeries. How are you?"

"I'm good. Hunt should be releasing me tomorrow. I ache but that's to be expected when you get shot at." she smiled.

Mark didn't share the smile. Callie's smile fell and her face became serious.

"What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, just looked out the window overlooking the parking lot.

"Mark?" Callie tried again.

"Did you know that I saw you fall. I didn't see you get shot. I just saw you fall to the ground.

Callie closed her eyes, knowing where this was going.

"Yes. I felt someone pick my head up and press something to my abdomen but it wasn't until I heard you

screaming orders that I knew it was you. After that I blacked out."

Mark turned to face her. "I had never been so scared in my life. I carried you to the O.R. I didn't leave until they were done. I…"

"Hey, I'm okay. I'm here and I will spent more time healing but I will be back to keep you in shape and tell you to stop sleeping with every woman in this hospital because you're in love with Lexie."

She had never seen him this vulnerable before. She knew he had soft spots like every man did but never realized that she was one of them.

"Come here." she gestured with her good arm.

He walked to her and buried his face in her neck. It was at that moment that Arizona came back. She stood at the door and watched Callie comfort Mark. She knew he was having a hard time with the events that had happened, like her. Callie must have sensed Arizona's presence because she turned her head to lock eyes with the blonde. No words were said and Arizona nodded her head, knowing that she should give them a few more moments. Mark lifted his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be. You did nothing wrong. I'm going to heal and I'll be back to kick your ass when you need it." she smiled.

This put a smile to his face. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Now go. Help a twenty year old do something she'll probably regret later."

Mark laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will."

With that he left the room. As he passed be Arizona, she called out to him.

"Hey Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"Callie's hopefully going to be released tomorrow. I was wondering if maybe we could get together later and discuss time where one or both of us could be with her? You know she will get bored if she's by herself and I don't want her coming back to work until she's clear."

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Okay. Um, how about tonight? After Callie's asleep?"

Mark nodded. "Thank you."

Arizona looked up at him. "What?"

He stepped closer to her. "I know we don't see eye to eye a lot but I just want you to know that despite our past, I love Callie differently. She has helped me so much since I've met her and I would do anything for her but you don't have to worry about things changing."

"I know. You two have something special and I get that. I'm not intimidated by you."

Mark nodded mutely. "Uh, I have surgery at seven so I'll come by when I'm done."

"Okay." Arizona smiled.

"Hey, where's my pudding!" Callie yelled.

Mark and Arizona both laughed.

"I should."

"Yeah."

Arizona watched him leave before entering Callie's room.

"There you are! What happened to you?" Callie asked as Arizona handed her the pudding cup.

"Oh, I got tied up talking to Mark. Sorry I made you wait."

"S'okay. About what?"

"What?"

"You said you were talking to Mark. About what?'

"Oh, just making sure he's okay."

"Yeah, he seemed really shaken up."

"Well yeah when you see your best friend lying in a pool of her own blood it kinda has that affect on you."

"What about you?"

Arizona looked at her for a long moment before answering. "I prefer not to relive that. You're alive.

Relatively healthy. I just want to focus on helping you get better."

Callie knew there was something Arizona was not saying. They had yet to have a deep conversation about

what happened but she didn't want to push it just yet. They talked about anything and everything for the next hour before Arizona had to do her nightly rounds. When she returned she found Callie just about to eat her hospital dinner.

"Hey, don't eat that!"

Callie froze with her fork in midair. "Why?"

"Because Teddy said she had a surprise for us involving dinner."

"But Arizona, I'm hungry."

"Figured as much." Teddy said as she walked in with a pizza box.

Arizona moved Callie's tray so Teddy could put the pizza down.

"What's this?" Callie asked.

"While you were being operating on I was trying to keep Arizona from having a heart attack."

Callie smiled at Arizona as she grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Anyway, she mentioned you guys haven't had a nice meal together in awhile so Mark and I thought we could help."

"Thank you, Teddy." Callie said.

Arizona walked over to her best friend and hugged her. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Your welcome. Now, I'm going to snag a slice because I am deathly hungry and I'll be out of your hair."

The two women laughed, watching Teddy take a piece of pizza before leaving.

"This is very nice of her and Mark." Arizona said, grabbing a slice.

"Yeah, we owe them."

"Glad you didn't eat the hospital food?"

"Oh, this is so much better."

They smiled at each other and enjoyed their quiet meal with just the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

The reason I am in your life ch.5

"Okay Dr. Torres, sign these last two papers and you can go home." the nurse said.

Callie quickly signed the papers as Arizona stood behind the wheelchair.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Dr. Torres. Let's hope the next time I see you, you're barking orders at me from a lab coat and not a hospital gown.

Callie laughed. "Come on Arizona. Take me home."

"With pleasure."

Mark met up with them at the front of the hospital. Both of them helped Callie into her apartment, setting her on the couch.

"You okay? Do you need another pillow? A blanket?"

"Arizona, the only thing I want right now is for you to sit next to me and hold me."

Mark handed Callie a glass of water and her pain meds before slipping out quietly. Arizona did as asked and pulled Callie into her arms. It had been days, maybe even weeks, since she had held her girlfriend in her arms like this. They sighed and Arizona pressed a kiss to Callie's hair.

"This was all my fault." she whispered.

Callie didn't say anything because she thought that she probably wasn't meant to hear it.

The next thing Callie was aware of was waking up alone on the couch. After clearing her vision she looked over to see Arizona fumbling around in the kitchen. She sat up and watched her girlfriend do numerous things at once. It wasn't until Arizona turned to put a dirty dish in the sink that she noticed that Callie was awake.

"Hey, sleepy head. Have a good nap?" she smiled.

Callie slowly got up and walked carefully over to the breakfast bar and sat down.

"Yeah. What are you cooking?"

"Oh, just some pasta and sauce. We need to go grocery shopping soon."

"Arizona, we need to talk." Callie said with a serious face.

"About what?"

"This." she gestured to her wounds.

"Do we have to right now. Dinner is almost done and you really need to eat something."

Callie sighed, wanting to continue but refrained herself yet again.

They ate dinner in silence. After cleaning up they locked up for the night and headed to the bedroom. Arizona helped Callie take a shower, trying to be as careful as possible. Both women got into their pjs and climbed into bed. Twenty minutes went by and Callie couldn't take it anymore.

"Now we need to talk."

"Calliope, I'm tired. Let's just go to sleep."

"No! We are going to talk. I heard you earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you say that this was all your fault."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Well, I wasn't so you are going to tell me right now why you think this was all your fault."

Arizona took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew she wasn't getting out of this one .

"Tabatha Jenkins was a parent of a patient of mine. I treated her son, Bobby, six years ago for Neurofibromatosis type-1."

"What happened?'

"We found some tumors and I suggested that we go in and remove them. The surgery was going well until out of nowhere Bobby began coding. We spent ten minutes trying to revive him but he was gone."

"Did you ever find out why he didn't survive?"

"Um." Arizona shrugged. "We didn't have a documented answer. I just assumed that his body couldn't handle the surgery as well as I thought. I spent weeks going over everything and I couldn't figure it out. So, I finished my contract and I moved here. I was never contacted about this case so I thought that maybe Mrs. Jenkins mourned her son and moved on. Apparently she didn't and she blames me. She knew that the best way to make me suffer was to get you. She wanted to ruin my life the way I ruined hers. Calliope, I am so sorry."

Tears began flowing down Arizona's face.

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Callie comforted. "I'm okay. I'm going to heal. You did nothing wrong. There was nothing you could've foreseen that Bobby was going to die on that table."

"I can't let this happen again, Callie. I have to choose. You or surgery."

"No, you don't. You are not going to choose. You're going to have both. Arizona, we are surgerons. You know that surgery can go either way, good or bad. Chances are that I might get harassed by a patient who thinks I put in a bone the wrong way. Things happen."

"Callie I can't."

"Dammit Arizona, I did not get shot at and fight for my life to lose you. You are in my life for a reason. To show me that there is someone who loves me to no end. Someone who I can love unconditionally. I'm not going to let you give up on us because you got scared. You're stuck with me." Callie smiled.

Arizona looked into those big beautiful brown eyes and knew that she meant every word of it.

"I'm stuck with you, huh?"

Callie grinned. "Every beauty and flaw. I'm not going anywhere."

Arizona sighed. "Ok." she leaned in to kiss the woman that she loved.

Pulling back she said. "But if you get shot at again because of me I'm leaving you."

Callie just laughed and leaned in for another kiss.

The End


End file.
